Harvest Moon One Shots
by Nutbush
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots for Harvest Moon, please review and request! Rated T for stuff, you can request a pairing! Please read! Used to be Harvest Moon Song-Fics!
1. Vaughn and Chelsea

**Ok, this is going to be a bunch on one shot song fics or one-shots based on songs, you can request a couple or a song, but only pairings actually possible in the game, I think that's cannon I'm not sure. Any way to request just write a review, saying what you'd like to read. I'll try to get as many requests done as possible. Ok the first story is Vaughn and Chelsea ,well more Vaughn, but it's based on "Candle In The Wind" by Elton John, have fun!**

_**Vaughn and Chelsea  
Candle in The Wind**_

Chelsea, cute, sweet, funny, nice Chelsea, Chelsea with the English accent and auburn hair, dead. I couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible. I sighed and buttoned up my suit, it shouldn't be like this "Vaughn?" Mirabelle was standing in the doorway "Vaughn, sweetie we have to go now, we don't want to be late" I sighed and shook my head

I walked down the stairs silently, Mirabelle and Julia behind me, dressed in black, just like me.  
I walked to the car and sat in the front, Mirabelle started driving, Julia sat in the back, trying really hard not to cry. I knew she would, I was amazed she help up so well, I was amazed I held up at all.

Chelsea wanted to be a doctor, she wanted to do good, but her life was cut short. It's not fair, she had a future, a life, friends, family… she deserved to live. We arrived at the funeral home, Jill Chelsea's mum was crying hysterically. I felt so alone, scared without Chelsea, I needed her.

I still need her, I'm empty without her.

I found my feet walking to the casket, I didn't know if I could handle seeing her, I didn't care, I needed to see her. She was in the backroom, the casket was oak with gold handles, I looked around, the room was dark and heavy, and I was alone. I bit my bottom lip, and peered over the casket, she looked beautiful, her auburn hair was brushed perfectly, her skin contrasted with the black cushion underneath her, her eyes were shut and she was wearing her favourite dress, a purple one.

She looked strangely happy, happier than she did at school, those girls her 'friends' made her change everything about herself, her smile, her clothes, her personality, when she wasn't at school she was herself, it was nice, she was perfect, she should have never changed herself.

She didn't know who she could trust, that was sad, everyone could trust Chelsea. I sighed and gripped the casket, I wasn't good at this, if Chelsea were here she would comfort me, be nice and kind and understanding. _But She's not here_ I thought in my head sadly, that felt like a punch in the chest, except it hurt a lot more.

I don't know how long I was there for, people came by, lots of them, Jill, Denny, Lanna, Natalie, Sabrina, Julia, Mirabelle, Gannon, Elliot, Angela, Molly and others I didn't know. I sat down, front row for the ceremony.

I didn't really listen to Nathan, I heard everything though. I heard crying, sobbing, words… you could almost see the thick cloud of sadness and grief in the air, you could almost breathe it in. I bit my bottom lip, my throat was burning, my eyes prickled, I refused to cry, I refused to be weak, but I was weak without Chelsea, not only that but scared and screaming in my mind.

I felt dizzy, I couldn't feel anything but sadness, and grief. I was barely holding myself together.

We stood in the living room and we talked about Chelsea, how we missed her, people gave speeches, we played a few of her favourite songs and listened to songs people always play at funerals. I didn't say a word, I remembered a lot though, like the time we were in the park.

_Chelsea was on the swings, her auburn hair trailed behind her as she laughed on the swings, her blue scarf entangled with her hair, she looked so happy. I watched her "Vaughn you have to try this" she giggled I rolled my eyes. She jumped off and hugged me "Please smile Vaughn?" she asked sweetly, I blushed and shook my head. "Why do you want me to smile, so much?" I asked_

"_Because" she pouted  
I blushed and ruffled her hair she giggled and pushed me, not hard she's too nice to do that._

I sighed, while everyone was leaving I silently made my way to her casket, as much as I hate to say it, a tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it off and sighed and looked down at Chelsea "I love you Chelsea" I whispered "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Chelsea I love you"


	2. Kasey and Candace

**Ok, this is Candace and Kasey, one of my favourite songs right now 'If You Like Me Say You Like Me' by We The Kings. The pairing was requested by HersheyChocolates101. Please Enjoy!**

Candace, she's that quiet girl, she barely ever talks, no one knows much about her. I don't know her but I still like her a lot she seems nice, she's very pretty. She's got blue hair, she doesn't like having blue hair, not that she'd ever tell me, she never talks to me. I say hi sometimes but she doesn't say anything back.

She has a little sister, Luna. Luna talks to me a bit, I still like Candace better, though. She's mysterious and pretty, she seems sweet as well.

I wish she liked me, or at least knew my name, but today I decided I was going to introduce myself, say hi and get her name so she had no reason not to say hello when I said hi. I walked into the tailors shop and saw Candace. I walked up and smiled "Hi, I'm Kasey, Candace right?"

She looked up and her cheeks turned a little pink "Oh, um yes… Candace, h-hi Kasey" she smiled nervously, I grinned "Nice to meet you, Candace!" I smiled, I looked down "What are you working on, there?" I asked when I noticed the heap of wool she was knitting together

"Oh, um i-it's a scarf…" she said softly and kept knitting it, I watched her  
"Cool, it looks great!" I grinned, her cheeks turned a little pink and she looked down "Hey, I was just wondering if you'd like this…" I pulled out some Shining Silk  
"Oh, Um yes I-I love it, thank you!" She blushed

I kept coming in every day after that, and I gave her Shining Silk every day. "Um, hey Kasey" she blushed, I grinned "Hi Candy!" I gave her that nick name because she's sweet and she blushes whenever I call her that.

"I just wanted to know i-if you wanted this" she held out a white box with a red ribbon on it "i-it's silk yarn" she looked down  
"Thanks, Candy! It's awesome, I love it!" she smiled a bit  
"I-I have to go. Goodbye"

I watched Candace walk off, then I was prepared to walk off, what does a girl giving a guy silk yarn mean? "You like Candace, don't you?" Luna smirked, I felt my cheeks warm up, I brushed my hair off my face "W-What?' I stammered  
"ooh, do you like Candace, that's cute!" she giggled my cheeks burned, I turned around and stomped off "Stupid… Luna…." I grumbled under my breath as I stormed to my farm

The next day I went to go see Candace, I saw her in her usual spot in the Tailor, I smiled and wrapped one arm around her neck "Hey Candace, how you doing?" I asked she blushed and pushed my arm off her neck "Good, I was wondering…. If you'd um… like this scarf… I-I mean… it must get cold in winter…" she blushed and held up a blue scarf, I grinned  
"Thanks Candy!" I grinned and took it

Me and Candace have been getting pretty close now, I really like her, well I think it's kind of more than just like if you know what I mean like I'm in love with Candace. Anyway now I'm walking to see Candace, I hope she likes the silk I brought her.

I walked in, Candace looked up and smiled a bit "Hey Candace" I grinned  
"Hello, Kasey…. I w-was wondering i-if you'd l-like to come t-to the beach with m-me today" she blushed "I, uh set up a picnic…" I grinned  
"I'd love to!" Candace smiled and stood up.  
We walked to the beach, Candace smiled and pulled my hand to beach blankets hat had been set out, I grinned "This for us?" I asked, she nodded and sat down, I sat next to her

"I-I brought some food" she smiled and pulled a basket in between us  
"OOOH FOOD!" I laughed, Candace chuckled and blushed  
"You're really funny Kasey" she giggled  
"why thank you, Candace" I smirked, she smiled a bit  
"I packed some cookies, they're herb cookies… would you like some?" she asked sheepishly  
"I'd love some" I smiled, Candace held out a trap of cookies "Ooh, they look awesome" I smiled and picked one up, I took a bite out of it "Ish goowd" I said though a stuffed mouth, Candace smiled  
"That's nice, I didn't know if you'd like it" she blushed  
"Well I love it" I grinned

After I gorged myself on cookies I walked Candace home "So how's the shop?" I asked  
"Good, w-what about the farm?' Candace asked shyly  
"Great! It's really tiring though…" I smiled  
There was an awkward pause "Kasey…" Candace started "Um, I, uh r-really like you… and stuff, actually I l-love you" Candace's cheeks were scarlet  
"Really?" I exclaimed, Candace nodded shyly "Well I love you Candace!" I grinned  
"Oh, um well uh are we like, you know together now or something?" Candace murmured  
"I guess so…" I blushed  
"So um, what do we do?" Candace blushed and held her arm,  
"I think we um… I um, err" I blushed and kissed her softly  
"Oh, well that works" Candace blushed I chuckled.

**Ok guys thanks for reading, feel free to request a pairing or song, or both! If you have any song ideas please tell me! I have no clue for songs, so any help would be AWESOME!**


	3. Skye and Jill

**Ok this one was requested by Anti-Social Cowgirl, it's Jill and Skye one of my favourite pairings, and the song is 'I don't want to want you' by Lesley Roy, have fun reading !**

I bit my bottom lip and sighed, Skye… I don't know why I feel the way I do about him, I know I shouldn't like him, he's a thief. He stole lots from my friends, but I don't know I just love him. I know

I haven't seen him in a while, but Flora and Carter got a note, he's going to their tent tonight. I'm coming, I need to see him, I just hope he doesn't get caught. If Skye is found anywhere near the artefacts Carter would probably kill him.

I made my way to the tent, I wish I was more like Muffy, she's so pretty and nice, or Ann, she's really outgoing, Skye would go for one of those two, not me. Not a rancher, he knows he can do better and he will, he's a thief, I know but he's very sweet. I just wish I could change and be more outgoing, or nice, or sweet, or rich or something!

I sighed and opened the tent "Hey guys" I saw Flora who looked very distressed and Carter who looked stern. "He's not here yet" Flora sighed and bit her lip  
"Ok, we'll wait" I smiled and sat down on the floor. We waited, and waited, and waited but there was no Skye. "Where is he? Can't he just come and get it over with?" Carter announced angrily  
"Maybe he forgot?" Flora suggested  
"No, he's probably at the excavation site" Carter sighed "Jill, can you stay here?" he asked, I nodded  
"Sure, if he shows just yell" I smiled  
"You too" Flora smiled as she walked out.

After a moment the tent opened, I sat up right "Skye?" I asked, he slipped over to me  
"Hello beautiful" he said in his silky smooth voice and stood in front of me, I fidgeted nervously  
"You're not going to steal anything are you?" I asked  
"No, I came to see you tonight"

My heart skipped a beat "Really?"  
"Yes, I think we should leave before your friends come back" He smiled charmingly, I stood up  
"Where are we going?" I asked quietly as we walked through the darkness  
"The beach" he smiled and wrapped one arm around my neck, I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder we walked in silence to the beach, Skye sat down on the sand and patted the ground next to him.

I sat next to him "The stars are very beautiful tonight" I smiled looking up at the sky  
"Not as beautiful as you look tonight" I blushed  
"Th-Thanks Skye" I managed to sputter out a pathetic thank you  
"Jill, can I tell you something?" Skye started, I nodded my attentions still turned to the stars  
"I wasn't born to be a thief" he smirked "I was supposed to make curry"  
"Really?" I smiled  
"Yes, I love curry! I love eating it and making it" he smiled  
"Well it you like to eat curry…" I started to pull a dish out of my bag "I have some Finest Curry, here do you want it?" I asked  
"Oh, presents from a gorgeous maiden? How could I refuse?" Skye grinned  
I blushed and handed him the plate "Thank you, Jill" he smiled, I blushed

Skye looked into my eyes with his gorgeous aqua coloured ones, I could feel them boring into my soul. I blushed, Skye gently touched the side of my face, I blushed furiously. He held my waist with his other arm and pulled me in closer to him, our noses were touching now, I was quite a bit shorter than him so he head to lean down, but he still gently pressed his lips to mine- it was like magic.  
I was too shocked to do anything, so I just stiffened out unintentionally, and stayed still.

"Sorry, Jill. I shouldn't have done that" Skye blushed "You shouldn't be seen with me" he whispered  
"No, Skye what do you mean?" I asked holding his hand  
"If people see us together… it you, they'll be angry at you" he sighed " love you Jill"  
My heart stopped beating for a moment "Skye I-I love you!" my cheeks burnt up  
"But you can't… I mean…" He looked away  
"Skye at first I liked you, I didn't want to but I did, and then I fell in love with you, I didn't want to but I did! I can't change that now, but I don't really care that I shouldn't love you I just do" I babbled  
Skye smirked, I leaned in and kissed him softly, like he kissed me.

"Jill I'm sorry but I must jet" he smiled and stood up, he held his hand out to help me up. I stood up Skye hugged me and rested his chin on my head "I'll see you tomorrow, night Jill, your house midnight" he smiled softly "I love you" he whispered  
"I love you too" he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, I smiled "Ok, I need to get back to Flora and Carter" I smiled  
"Ok, I'll see you later" he smiled  
I laughed "It's in the stars"


	4. Chase and Maya

**OK this one is for PeachyHearts, it's Chase and Maya. Please have fun reading, oh and from now on I'm not doing songfics anymore- too hard. So it's just one shots from now one, still feel free to request a pairing! I may do a few more songfics, but I doubt it! Anyways have fun and reqest please!**

Chase leaned in and touched my now rosy coloured cheeks, I looked down blushing like mad.  
"You look gorgeous… as usual" he smiled slightly, I turned a deeper red  
"Stop it, you're making me blush…" I mumbled  
Chase made an amused sound, and looked into my eyes, he gently placed a piece of orange hair behind my ear. I bit my bottom lip, this wasn't like the Chase I first met, not sarcastic, sadistic, mean and rude, he was sweet, warm, gentle and calm. I looked up shyly, Chase gave a small smirk, it looked very cute, I wanted to giggle.

Whenever I'm with Chase it's like time stops, nothing else matters and the rest of the world just goes away. Oh, and when he kisses me! It's like magic, it's warm, sweet, gentle, calm and perfect!  
I looked into Chase's gorgeous amethyst eyes, he leaned in and pressed his lips into mine, I closed my eyes and held his hand, oh goddess… it felt so nice! Chase pulled me closer and pulled back I sighed, not trying to hide my disappointment. I rested my head on his shoulder and interlaced my fingers with his, he kissed my head. I closed my eyes and let images flood into my mind, memories of me and Chase, like our first date.

_I was sitting in the Brass Bar, watching Chase cook, he looked so gorgeous! I bit my bottom lip and began chewing it softly, I rested my chin on my hands and watched Chase, he was getting off soon, he handed Angela and Luna their food. He said something that made both the girls frown, then he walked off. I smiled, ah Chase, being all cute and stuff. _

_After a few minutes, I heard Chase saying "Ok, I'm going now, my shift's over"  
I smiled and got up, I stopped Chase at the door "Hey Chase" I greeted him, he looked up  
"Maya…" he said nonchalantly  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come have a picnic with me?" I asked sweetly batting my eye lashes  
Chase frowned "Why?"  
"W-Why not?"  
"Why why not?"  
"Please, Chase?" I twirled one of my bangs, he sighed  
"Fine…" I giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the beach. I was over the moon, I had everything set up, it was a beautiful clear night, I had some dinner packed in a basket, it was pasta, with some herb tea, oranges slices and some cake._

_I heard Chase sigh behind me, I sat him down on the beach blanket next to the basket, I sat across from him. "Do you wanna open the basket?" I asked sweetly, Chase sighed and began rummaging through the basket. He looked up at me and raised an eye brow "Did you cook this?"  
"Yup!" I grinned proudly  
Chase took a bowl of pasta out and handed it to me, then took one out and took the plastic off, I did the same "Do I have to eat this?" he asked, I blushed  
"Don't you like it?" I asked, feeling a little embarrassed now, and a bit hurt as well.  
"…I do" He started eating silently, I ate as well, when we were done I held out the plate of oranges and cake "Which do you want?" I asked sweetly, trying to be as flirty as possible_

"'_ll take the oranges" Chase murmured and took the plate, I helped myself to a big slice of cake.  
After dinner Chase held the basket and walked me home "Thanks for dinner" he said as she shoved the basket in my hands "Aw, did you like it?" I asked  
"sure whatever" he mumbled "Night Maya" he kissed my cheek shyly _

Chase played with a piece of my hair, I bushed a little and hugged him. He kissed my cheek sweetly, I held his hand.  
I bit my bottom lip and massaged his fingers, watching Chase look down at me, I blushed and kissed him, he pulled me closer and that magical thing that happens when we kiss happens, it was tender and sweet.

He wrapped one arm around my neck and lay down on the blanket. I giggled and snuggled into his arm, he chuckled and played with my hair. I closed my eyes, I felt so happy and warm, Chase could be quite romantic when he wanted to.

"Maya" he said softly  
"Yeah?" I asked, eyes still closed  
Chase pulled something out of his pocket, I opened my eyes  
"Chase…" I said softly, I couldn't believe what he was holding, a blue feather!  
"Marry me Maya?" He asked hopefully, I squealed and hugged him  
"YES, YES, YES,YES, CHASE!" I yelled and kissed his cheek  
"Alright calm down, Maya" he blushed, I cuddled into his arms and twirled the blue feather  
"I love you" I whispered  
"I love you too"


	5. Rick and Claire

**Ok, this one's for HMgurl4evr. It's Rick and Claire, oh and I've recently been asked if you can request twice, I'd love you to! So you can, you can request as much as you want, so anyway have fun and remember to request and review!**

I brushed my hair behind my ear and stepped outside from my farm house, I blinked against the sunlight, and ruffled my blonde hair "Claire?" I looked up, it was Rick  
"Oh, hey Rick- what's up?" I asked, I placed my arm over my head to block the sunlight  
"I was wondering if you needed any help with your chickens" he smiled  
"Oh, um I'd love some help" I grinned  
"Ok I'll show you a bit about chickens then" Rick grinned and we made our way to the chicken barn  
To tell you the truth I know more than enough about chickens to care for them by myself, but Rick's cute and boys like it when they can show you stuff.

"…so the happier the chickens are the bigger eggs they produce, got it?"  
"Got it" I smiled "Thanks for that Rick, it was really helpful!" I smiled as we walked out of the chicken barn "I owe you one, hey how about I treat you to lunch at the Blue Bar?" I asked  
"Oh, well Ruby's making eggs for lunch… maybe instead you'd like to come?" he asked  
"Oh, that sounds nice" I smiled, I would rather have a lunch alone with Rick but I guess this is still good.

"Well it's not for a while, I was going to head over to the Waterfall Area, wanna come?" he asked  
"Sure, sounds fun" I grinned, we walked to Vesta's farm in silence, it wasn't awkward "I hope my farm gets as big as Vesta's one day" I smiled and looked at all of Vesta's crops  
"Mm, it's awesome huh?" Rick grinned "She shows me how to grow some vegies, she knows a lot about them, I guess she's got to though"

"Yeah, she grows some huge crops" I smiled and flirtatiously as I could  
"Oh, Ruby' probably expecting us now" Rick yawned and stretched his arms  
'Oh, he's not bored is he? Am I boring him?' I thought frantically  
"Sorry, I was up late last night" Rick sighed  
"Oh, ok" I smiled, relieved. We walked to the lobby of the Inn  
"Hi Rick" Ruby smiled "Is Claire eating with us?" she asked  
"If that's ok" Rick smiled and sat at the table  
"Of course it is, Claire take a seat" Ruby pointed to the table, I sat next to Rick  
"So um, what's Ruby making?" I asked Rick, gently touching his hand  
"An Egg dish" He smiled "Like Omelette, or Omelette rice or…" Rick was cut off  
"Rick, Claire can you take care of this, I need to go out for a bit" Ruby asked sweetly, Rick nodded  
"Sure, Claire come on, you can help me"

Rick stood in front of the pan full of Omelettes, I sat on the counter and watched "So how's life on the farm?" Rick asked  
"Good, it's hard and a bit lonely, sometimes. It's a bit isolated sometimes but I still like it" I smiled  
"How are your chickens?" He asked  
"Good, I guess" I said softly  
"HEY GUYS" Popuri yelled and ran in  
"Hey, Popuri" I smiled  
"Hi Popuri" Rick smiled  
"Claire, Rick" She pulled us both into a bear hug "Ooh, can I cook?" she asked  
"Oh, you don't have to do that" Rick sighed, Popuri crossed her arms  
"I want to though!" she pouted  
"Fine" Rick sighed and sat down at the table, I sat with him, he leaned forward to me "Listen I'm sorry if this lunch isn't good- Popuri can't cook at all so don't expect much" He whispered  
"Oh, ok" I smiled "I'm sure I can cope"

"What are you lovebirds talking about?" Popuri teased, Rick blushed  
"Popuri!" He cried, I giggled Rick's so cute  
"What?" she asked, then smiled "You two would have such a cute kids!" she squealed  
Rick hid his face, I felt my cheeks warm up as well "What would you call them?" Popuri wondered loudly

"Ok, it's done!" Popuri placed the burnt Omelette on the table, I took a bit and stuck my fork in it, Rick did the same. I carefully took a small bite, and my face turned green. It was disgusting. And I swear in moved in my throat, but I ate it all for Popuri's sake- Rick watched my concerned, he looked sick as well, after lunch Rick offered to walk me home "Uh, Claire I'll walk you home make sure you don't get sick" I giggled as we walked out the door

"Thanks for doing that, Claire" Rick smiled "Meant a lot to Popuri- and me" I blushed  
"Well it wasn't too bad" I laughed slightly  
"Thanks anyway" We'd arrived at my farm house now  
I smiled and looked down, suddenly feeling shy now  
"So um, Claire… Popuri really likes you, and I'm not sure that you could tell, but she was really happy you ate all your omelette" He smiled "And I guess, it's pretty cool you're so nice to her, anyway I'll see you later" He gently kissed my cheek, I swooned and watched him leave, and decided I was going to eat Popuri's food more often.


	6. Elliot and Julia

**Ok this is for HersheysChocolates101. And it's Elliot and Julia, remember you guys can review and request. Have fun reading this one, I hope you like it. **

Julia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, he blushed "H-Hey, Julia!" He yelp and turned around the face the bubbly blonde "Hi Elliot" Julia giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly "I missed you!"  
"I missed you to" he smiled and adjusted his glasses  
"Can I make you lunch?" Julia asked and kissed his other cheek softly  
Elliot's face paled "Um, um… do you um want to?" he asked nervously  
"Yes! I'd love to!" she squealed and made her way to the animal shop's kitchen, Elliot blushed and sat at the table. He turned green at the thought of the last thing Julia cooked for him, chocolate cookies for Winter Valentine's day- which happened to have spinach and curry powder in them, she seemed pretty proud that they were in the shape of cookies, but they did NOT taste like cookies.

"Would you like some stir-fried vegies? I know you LOVE them" Julia asked sweetly, which made her boyfriend's cheeks turn pink. "Um sure" he said uncomfortably  
"Ok, it'll only be a few minutes" she giggled and skipped into the kitchen, Elliot sighed and ruffled his hair nervously, a few minutes later, Julia came out with two plates of stir-fried vegies, that weren't burnt at all, and cooked really well, actually. Elliot looked surprised "Julia, this is great!" he exclaimed as he dug into his meal  
"Oh, I'm so glad you like it, Natalie taught me how to make it- I always used to burn it so I decided I learn how to make it better for my boyfriend" she giggled and kissed Elliot lightly

Elliot got a little flustered, such a pretty, sweet funny girl like Julia learning to cook for someone like him? "Oh, well that's so sweet" he blushed and ate the rest of his vegies "They taste really good"  
"Mh, I got them fresh from Chelsea" Julia giggled "Her and Vaughn make such a cute couple they've been hanging out a lot lately, he really likes her" she smiled

"Mh, really?" Elliot smiled, 'Julia's too kind, she puts so much effort into making sure everyone else Is happy and she loves everyone and all the animals' he thought 'I'm so lucky to have her'  
"Ooh, can we go to the meadow, Elliot? Please?" Julia pleaded  
"Sure if you want" Elliot smiled and picked up his plate and put it in the kitchen, Julia followed him  
"Guess what, Elliot" Julia giggled "Mark asked Sabrina out, isn't that cute? They make a cute couple, do you think we make a cute couple, Chelsea says we do" she smiled and hugged the pink haired boy who only blushed in reply "I think we do… what do you think?" he asked  
"I KNOW we do" Julia smiled, they arrived at the meadow and lay down in the grass  
"I can see a dog" Julia giggled at pointed at the dog shaped blob in the sky  
"Cool, I can see a panda"  
"I can see a cow"  
Elliot turned his head to the side "I can see a pretty girl who I love very much"  
"Aw, Elliot" Julia hugged her boyfriend "I love you" she said softly into his ear  
Elliot blushed, and held Julia's hand "Can I ask you something Elliot?" Julia asked  
"Yes, you can" He smiled and wiped his glasses clean  
"Why do you like me?" she asked nervously  
"why do you ask?" he asked rolling onto his stomach  
"…because you're all sweet and cute and smart and stuff and I'm dumb" she said softly, playing with her hands  
"You're not dumb, Julia" Elliot put his glasses back on "And I don't like you, I love you" Julia sighed and hugged the red-headed boy

"I love you too Elliot" Julia smiled and cuddled up to Elliot, her cheeks still a little pink  
Julia closed her eyes and listened to Elliot's breathing, after a while, the blonde fell asleep, Elliot sighed and pulled an item out of his pocket, he gently stroked the blue feather lightly. It was the same colour as her eyes, Julia whimpered and pressed her nose into Elliot's arm. He smiled nervously and slipped the feather back into his pocket, and wondered what Julia was dreaming about.

After an hour or so, the bubbly blonde woke up along with her red headed boyfriend, she rubbed her eyes and he sat up "What time is it?" she asked  
"About two"  
"Oh, I need to get back to the shop soon" she sighed  
"Wait… can I ask you something first?" Elliot asked, Julia smiled and got closer to Elliot  
"Yeah, sure what is it Elliot?" Julia asked  
"Um… eh… it's not really… the easiest question to ask…but" Elliot's face was bright red now, he sighed and slipped out the blue feather, Julia gasped. "Elliot!"  
"Um… Julia, will you marry me?" Elliot asked nervously  
"YES" Julia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and kissed him hard "I love you Elliot"  
"I love you too, Julia" Elliot blushed, now both their faces were scarlet and very hot.  
"Should we go tell our families?" Julia asked  
"Mm, Sounds good" he smiled  
"I love you" Julia giggled  
"I love you too" Elliot smiled


	7. Trent and Claire

**Ok this one is for themidnightiger. Its Trent and Claire, ah. So cute. Anyways it was supposed to be for more friends of mineral town, but I basically just ended up doing the DS cute one because I don't really know much about Trent and I have DS Cute so I just looked him up on the internet. :P anyways, have FUN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

I skipped to the clinic, I was going to see Elli and Doctor. While Elli was my best friend, I had to be excited about the last part, seeing Doctor Trent. I opened the door to the clinic wide open, and stepped in "HONEY I'M HOME" I called out loudly, Elli looked up and giggled "Hey Claire"  
Doctor walked out "What's with all the noi- oh, hello Claire" He sat at his desk, I giggled and skipped over to Elli "So how are you?" I asked sweetly  
"Great!" she giggled "I was just about to do my nails, wanna do yours as well?"  
"Sure why not" I smiled, Elli got some nail polish from her desk  
"White or Green?" she asked  
"White!" I smiled  
"How's the farm Claire?" Trent asked, I giggled, swooning and blushing  
"Great! Thanks for asking, how's the clinic doing?"  
"Good, I guess" he sighed and went back to his paperwork  
I turned back to Elli, she gave me that look, that look that says 'I know you like him so you should ask him out to the Fireworks Festival Tonight' that look, yeah. I blushed "Shut up"  
"Me first, Claire" Ellie giggled, I painted her nail's in a deep green colour, it looked really nice on her actually. She opened up the lid to the white nail varnish and started coating my finger nails.  
"Your finger nails are so dirty Claire" she sighed  
"Oh, well that's a wonder, I mean all I do is run a ranch" said sarcastically, Elli giggled "Ooh, Elli… people beach today!"  
"Ooh, Claire, clean nails good!" she laughed  
"No! All the girls and guys are coming to the beach at twelve, were gonna stay until the fireworks, you in?" I asked  
"Sure, if I can get off work" she murmured "Doctor?"  
"Yes?" he asked, not looking up from his work  
"Can I have the day off after twelve?" Elli asked sweetly  
"Why?"  
"Everyone's going to the beach, for a swim before the fireworks festival"  
"Oh, sure" The doctor went back to his work  
"You should come!" I giggled  
"What… me? No I have too much work to do!" He complained  
"Please, it'll be fun!" Me and Elli both whined and pouted  
"But… I don't have anyone to watch the fireworks with!" he whined back, after that I probably made one of the riskiest moves in my life "You can watch with me if you want" I blushed  
Trent turned a little pink "Well, um… ok, I guess I'll go" he blushed a bit, I smiled  
Elli giggled, I turned around blushing crazy  
"We should go get ready, we'll see you there!" Elli said as she dragged me out of the clinic  
"Claire, you need to give me ALL the details! I need to know how it goes, ok, ok, ok?" Elli squealed  
"Ok, fine" I laughed  
"You should kiss him! Ooh, wouldn't that be so sweet?" She swooned, I blushed  
"ELLI" I yelped  
"Fine- but I KNOW he's gonna enjoy seeing you in a bikini" I rolled my eyes

Elli and I walked into my house, she was wearing a pink bikini with white frills, and I was wearing possible the smallest bikini ever "Elli isn't this a little small?" I asked, trying to get it to cover more skin  
"No it's fine, I'm sure your Doctor date will like it" Elli sang happily "Claire and Doctor sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes-"  
"What are you, seven?" I laughed  
We walked down to the beach, Trent looked really hot. I practically started drooling  
"He likes your bikini" Elli whispered into my ear  
"Hey Claire, Elli" Trent smiled a bit, I blushed furiously  
"Hi Trent, OH POPURI!" Elli ran over to Popuri and hugged her, damn Elli  
"Hi…" I blushed  
"Uh, you look nice, I mean… well?" He smiled a bit nervously, I thought he'd be a bit stiff, Elli said that he's never been on many dates, I blushed  
"Oh, thanks so do you" That was definitely true, if you think he looks good in a lab coat you have to see him without his doctor's outfit. Or at least without a shirt.  
"Wanna go in the water?" I asked  
"Sure" we splashed around with Gray and Mary, Popuri and Kai, Elli and Jack and Cliff and Ann and Karen and Rick, it was heaps of fun. When Kasey and Patrick announced it was time for the fireworks we all sat down I sat next to Trent on a beach blanket. "Um, so eh…" Trent began "Uh, have you seen the fireworks before?" I nodded  
"They're really pretty, last year I watched with all the girls, but this year everyone's got like a boyfriend or whatever and I didn't want to be a third wheel or an eleventh wheel- there so many couples now" I blushed a bit; Trent nodded  
"I would have thought you'd have a boyfriend, I mean because you're really pretty and nice and stuff" he blushed  
"Oh you think I'm pretty?" I asked, a loud crack interrupted him  
The sky was now bursting with colours, reds, yellows, blues, greens, purples and every colour in between. It was so loud I couldn't hear Trent's reply, so I just watched.  
After they were done, we stood up, Trent helped me up sweetly, I blushed "Um, should I walk you home?" he asked  
"Um, ok I guess" I said nervously  
We walked to my house in silence, it was a little awkward but it was still nice.  
"Um, so do you really think I'm pretty?" I asked awkwardly  
"Um… I guess so, Elli always told me that I should ask you out to like date festivals and stuff but um, I didn't know how, and when you told me we could go together I really didn't know what to day" he blushed, I turned scarlet remembering earlier that day  
"Oh, well um… I guess I kind of liked you and I just blurted that out… but that doesn't mean I regret it. I really had fun tonight" I smiled  
"Oh, um…" Trent looked unsure of what to do, so I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, I was so happy when he kissed back, it was warm and sweet and it was long but too short at the same time.  
"Thanks for tonight, I'll see you tomorrow?"  
He nodded and walked off, I walked inside my house and closed the door  
'He thinks I'm pretty… hehe'


	8. Will and Chelsea

**-PLEASE READ THIS BIT BELOW-**

**Ok, this is a one shot I found on my computer, it's Will and Chelsea… um it's about them having a kid and stuff, Will's Point of View, um yeah… so please read and review. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and/or requested so far, it means a lot to me. I'd like to say a special thanks to someone in particular, who's reviewed like every chapter and requested twice YES you can do that, and that is HersheyChocolates101.**

**Oh and please check out the pole on my profile, vote for who my next story should be on, it's going to be at least five chapters, I think… Anyways, as always enjoy!**

I wrapped my arms around Chelsea, she lay on top of me, I kissed her head and ran my fingers over her stomach, she was due in three days, in three days we would have a baby.  
"I love you" I whispered, kissing her head softly  
"I love you too, Will" she smiled, she placed her hand over mine "And I know our baby Will, too"  
"Mh, so how do you know it's going to be a girl?" I asked, burying my face into her beautiful hair  
"I don't know how to explain, I just know" she smiled and rested her head on my shoulder, I smiled and looked down at her stomach

"I can't wait" I whispered  
"Neither can I… what do you think about Ava for a name?" she asked  
"That's a beautiful name" I smiled and kissed  
She closed her eyes rested against me, I sighed happily and glanced at the cot, it was white and pale yellow, I hope our baby likes it, whatever the gender. I laced my fingers with Chelsea's they were warm, and it felt lovely. I smiled and allowed myself to drift to sleep, slowly and peacefully.

In the morning, Chelsea was still asleep, so I got up and dressed before making some eggs on toast for both of us. "Good Morning Will" she smiled and waddled to the dining table, I placed some eggs and toast and a glass of orange juice in front of her, she smiled up at me "I love you"  
"I love you more" I smiled and placed my hands on her belly and gave her a small kiss

"Oh, she's kicking!" she cried, I could feel our baby's little feet moving around behind Chelsea's skin, I smiled up at her, Chelsea smiled down at me "She's having fun" she smiled down at her belly, I smiled as well. Two days, two days until we would have a baby together, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait, and I knew Chelsea was excited also.

"I'm going to be a mum" she said softly  
"A great mum… and I'm going to be a dad" I whispered  
"Mm, Ava is going to have a wonderful childhood" she smiled down at her belly.  
"Mh, are you going to teach her how to run a ranch?" I asked  
"Of course… ranchers are in high demand, and it's good to keep fit" she smiled "Lucky for us Mark was willing to work on the ranch" she grinned and took a bite of toast, I kissed her head and proceeded to wash up the dishes

**Two Days Later…  
**The last days were warm and homely, Chelsea seemed to glow happily, I was nervous, but very excited. The morning of the due day, I woke up early, so did my lovely wife. Felecia came, so did Doctor Trent, and Denny and Lanna came as well, Lanna and Chelsea were very close friends and I suppose so were Denny and I- they had already had a child together last month, a boy called Kai. So Denny was there to comfort me, and I sure needed it. It was quite stressful to hear such painful noises from Chelsea, I love her so much and I hate to see or hear her in pain.

"Will, Denny, come here" Lanna whispered and ushered us over to the bed, Chelsea was holding our child, Chelsea looked tired, I sat next to her "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl now" I grinned "You were right" I kissed Chelsea's head  
"What are you talking about? I'm always right" she smiled softly  
"Mh, I know… we have a beautiful baby girl… called Ava" I smiled and watched Ava, her eyes were shut and she was very still, I guess she was sleeping.

Chelsea placed her in my arms, I smiled down at her "Aw, she's adorable, looks just like you Will" Lanna cooed, Felecia smiled "Yes, she has your nose, how cute" The girls giggled, Denny slapped my back "Aw, got yourself a real fine family now, Will" I grinned proudly  
"I suppose I do, thankyou Denny"

Afterwards, Chelsea was checked on to make sure she was ok, and then it was just us, Chelsea, Ava and I.  
"You love her a lot, don't you?" Chelsea smiled and looked down at Ava  
"More than anything… well except my beautiful wife" I smiled, Chelsea giggled  
"She does look like you" She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder  
I blushed slightly and held my wife's hand, looking down at our child

I kissed Ava's head and lay back down, and I even though I knew life was going to be different and have its rough patches from now on, I wouldn't trade it for the world, never.


	9. Akari and Luke

**Ok this one is for HersheyChocolates101. Luke and Akari. An EXTREME couple. Have fun reading, please bear with me if the characters are a bit out of character**

Luke grinned and pulled me into a bear hug, I giggled and gave him a quick kiss  
"Hey Akari!" he exclaimed happily "I missed you"  
I laughed "You saw me like, an hour ago" Luke pouted  
"You didn't miss me?"  
"Of course I did Luke" I smiled and hugged him  
"Wanna go grab lunch? I'm done now" He asked burying his face in my neck  
"How it's only eleven?" I asked, laughing a little at how cute he is  
Luke puffed his lips out cutely and pouted "Dad won't know" he complained, I pulled away from the hug "No you need to finish work, then we can have lunch" I told him, he pouted again

"Good you're telling him to work for a change, Akari, thanks for that" I looked behind Luke, it was Dale. I giggled "Your Welcome"

"Goddess knows what that boy'd do for you" Bo said to me, then looked over to Luke; his cheeks were now a bright shade of pink "Hey!"

I giggled again, think about how, Luke's so cute "I'll see you in about an hour" I smiled, Luke nodded  
"Sundae Inn?" Luke nodded, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you" I said sweetly  
"I love you to, Akari" Luke grinned "See ya"

Luke ran off after his father, he looked so cute. I smiled to myself, I'm so lucky to have him I thought.  
I made my way over to the Sundae Inn and sat at the table me and Luke usually sit at.

I rested my head on my hands and started to think about a few of the things Luke had done for me.  
The time when he got me honey from a bees nest, he was proud of himself, he had lots of bee stings though. I can remember taking him inside my house to take care of them thinking he was an idiot, but a cute idiot.

Oh, and when he asked me out! I smiled at the memory.

_Earlier on in the day Luke had asked me to meet him at the lighthouse, he said he had something he wanted to tell me. I waited at the lighthouse for a while, and then I saw Luke coming. I blushed and waved, he grinned and walked over happily "uh, hey Akari" he said, to me he sounded nervous  
"Hey, Luke… what's up?" I asked  
"Um, well I have something Important to say right now!" he said, it was hard to believe because he was smiling really big and cutely. "Ok, sure Luke"_

"_Um, well um… I like you… and um" he paused, I felt my cheeks turn scarlet "wait lemme say it again, I like you so will you go out with me?" I smiled  
"Of course Luke!" I kissed him on the lips softly  
"Really, I mean. Really? Are you sure? Seriously?" he asked it like he couldn't believe it  
"Yes, I'm sure Luke" I smiled  
"That's awesome" he grinned and kissed me_

I still blush at the memory, Luke is really sweet, a little hyper but really sweet.  
I looked at my watch, Luke would be arriving any minute now. Before I knew it, I saw the crazy blue haired guy I call my boyfriend walk in, when he saw me, he grinned and sat down "Hey Akari" he grinned and kissed me over the table, I giggled "Hi Luke"

Luke sat down in his chair grinning brightly "I cut down lots of trees today" he said proudly  
"Really that's nice" I smiled Luke looked so happy  
"Hi guys" Kathy one of my friends came over "What can I do for you two love birds?" she asked sweetly, I blushed and giggled

"Uh, mushroom stir fry" I smiled, Luke grinned  
"Hi Kathy! Can I have some uh… what should I get? Ooh, I'll get what Akari is getting, she's so smart I'm sure it tastes nice!" I blushed  
"Aw, that's so cute" Kathy giggled "You to make THE cutest couple"  
"Cuter than you and Owen?" I teased, Kathy turned a little pink  
"Hey, that's not possible!" she walked off laughing and shaking her head, I rolled my eyes and went back to talking to Luke

After Lunch Luke offered to walk me home, what a sweetie! We held hands as we walked through town, receiving a glare from Gill for being too loud.  
"What's his problem?" I laughed as we walked past, I held Luke's hand tightly  
"I dunno, I think he's jealous I gotta hot girl" he smiled, I blushed  
"Aw, thanks Luke" I giggled and gave him a quick kiss  
"It's the truth, but if I get a kiss for it…" he smiled, I giggled.

We arrived at my house, Luke stood outside the door "I love you" he grinned  
"I love you to, Luke" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long kiss.

An awesome, long kiss.


	10. Kai and Claire

**Oooookay, I've decided I want to start up doing my one-shots again… um, so you know the deal, just read, review and request. I will do couples more than once, and I will do more than one pairing per reviewer… err, so yeah, have fun as always and remember to hit the review button!**

**This pairing is my own choice, Kai & Claire… so um, yeah. **

"Guys, seriously, what should I get Kai?" I asked the girls, this is very important! I need to get Kai THE best birthday present ever so he will remember it ALL year until he comes back for summer next year.

"Mh, why don't you just kiss him? He may die from shock… he is like in _love_ with you Claire" Popuri giggled, I blushed "No he is not!"

"Uh, yes he is, all he talks about is you, Claire!" Anne giggled  
"Oh and don't even talk about when you go to the beach, he can't some blushing and smiling- it's actually kind of adorable" Karen grinned, seeing my face turn scarlet

"Guys!" I whined "You're so mean!"  
"Why don't you get him something summery? Or to do with summer?" Mary asked "He loves the summer!"

"Not as much as he loves Claire!" Anne sang, I gave her a dirty look  
"Anne. No. But the summer idea is good, Mary… what's the summeriest thing you can think of?"  
"Beaches" Anne said  
"I can't give him the beach" I sighed  
"Bikini!" Elli giggled  
"What? Give Kai a bikini?!"  
"NOOOOO! Wear a bikini to the beach! He'll love it!" Karen smirked

"You know Karen, sometimes I wonder… why haven't I killed you yet?"  
"PINEAPPLES!" Anne squealed "he looooves pineapples"  
"Not as much as he loves-"  
"KAREN!" I warned

"Get him a pineapple, it's summery, he loves them and he'll love it as long as it's from you, Claire!" Anne sang, I blushed.

"That's a good idea! I can use one of the ones I've got in the fields!" I exclaimed  
"Wear something nice to go see him!" Elli giggled  
"You could borrow a dress or something!" Mary giggled  
"Or wear a bikini" Popuri giggled

I slapped my hand to my forehead. My friends are so awesome, but so annoying.

I nervously held the large fruit in my hands, Popuri giggled and pushed me, you look so pretty!" she sang  
"Now go knock him dead!" Karen added, I nodded and slowly made my way over to Kai's stall

"Hey, Kai" I said trying to sound casual, he turned around and grinned

"Hey Claire, how are you?"  
"Good, you?"  
"Great"  
"I got you something for your birthday" I smiled and handed him the pineapple  
"Oh, goddess this is AWESOME!" he grinned and looked at it "It's huge!"  
"Really, you like it?"  
He nodded and put it on the bench "Yup! I actually think I'm going to use it right now… on a… on a pizza!"

"Ok" I smiled and blushed  
"Wanna share?"  
"Sure" I sat down at the bench and watched Kai make the pizza, he was acting very sweet like always and being funny and cute, I couldn't help but blush.

He set the pizza down on the bench "Eat up" I grabbed a slice and took a bite, we demolished the whole thing in about half an hour.

"That was really good Kai!" I smiled, he grinned proudly  
"Thanks, Claire! Now, I'm gonna get going, can I walk you home?" he asked, I smiled  
"Um, sure if you want…"  
We walked up to my farm, I was so nervous! What was I supposed to do? Smile? Thank him? Invite him in? Argh!

We arrived at my door, Kai turned to me "So, um, this is you, huh?" he asked, blushing  
Why was he so nervous all of a sudden  
"Yeah, guess so…"  
He bit his lip like he was going to say something "You know Claire… the pineapple was awesome… but do you know what I really, really wanted from you?"

"Um… no..."  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, my heart stopped and my head started spinning! Ah! He's kissing me! I'm kissing back! We're kissing, oh goddess I'm kissing Kai!

I started to worry about a million things, does my mouth taste weird? Are my lips dry? Too moist? Does my breath stink? Am I doing it right, suddenly he put his hand on my neck and I just melted and forgot all about that stuff.

He pulled back, cheeks pink, mine were such a deep red "Thanks.. um, should I. Err, I'll just go… see you tomorrow? I guess"

I blushed, and kissed him on the cheek "Happy birthday, Kai"  
He grinned "Thanks"

I turned around and opened the door to my house, I stepped in and giggled  
"I TOLD YOU!" A voice said from in front of me  
"Karen? Did you break into my house?" I asked

"Yes, no… maybe?" Karen giggled "I was right though!"

Like I said, my friends are awesome, but REALLY annoying!


	11. Pierre and Natalie

**Ok this story is for Poppy isPretty- sorry I didn't get these done earlier, I haven't been on for a while, I'll try to get all of them done for you though, I don't know if I can do the songs though, I'll do my best! Anyways… this is Pierre and Natalie- and the song is Things I'll never say, by Avril Lavigne- have fun, remember to request if you want to see your pairing up!**

I sighed and looked over at Pierre, stupid.  
Argh! I love him, I love him, I love him but argh! I can't say it!  
I'm so stupid! Gah!

He's looking at some of the herbs he found, it's a miracle he found anything in winter- but it is Pierre, he'd never give up. I rubbed my hands together and walked over, my lips are cracking, I tightly wrapped my scarf around my neck, I repeated the words I practiced in my head over and over, wanting to sound smart and funny, and sweet and cute all at the same time proved challenging, this wall as I could come up with "You're gonna catch a cold if you keep this up"

He spun around "Hey Natalie. Don't worry… I'll be fine. I'm a grownup"

I smiled a little, he's always telling people how he's old enough to take care of himself, I think it's because he's so self-conscious about his height.

"Looking for herbs?" I asked stupidly, of course he is- it's the only thing he does outside  
"Yup"

He looked up "What are you up to?"  
Watching you pick up herbs, I thought to myself. I just looked down, blushing and stared at my feet  
"Nothing. Want any help?" I asked

"Sure"

I sighed and started picking up the herbs, Pierre kept talking, I was so careful to listen to every word, I wished we could stay like this forever, just talking. Hanging out, but no. He doesn't like me- why would anyone like me? I'm too nervous to do anything, I need to tell myself what to say before I get near him. Then I forget. Then I look like a stupid fish gasping for air, lucky Pierre never notices…

I dream about being with him, hugging him tight like a teddy bear. No one knows how I feel, not even my family, I didn't know for a long time either, took me too long to figure it out, If I wasn't so naïve and dumb- we may have had something- anything!

Why do I think these things, us going out on dates, kissing holding hands laughing… being together when all these thoughts are stuck in my head, I want to say them, I'm about to say them and then I freeze up, and choke on my own tongue, at my age you'd think I could talk with out choking on my tongue, but no.

Sometimes, I just want to scream in frustration. Gah! Everything annoys me sometimes!

We collected lots of herbs, Pierre talked about a new dish he was inventing, how it was going to taste marvellous and amazing, how he would be famous for it and everyone would love it a lot.

I smiled and nodded, the dish sounded tasty, I was going to ask if we could eat it together, but I choked. Sometimes I just want to cry.

"Thanks for that Natalie" he smiled "Couldn't have done it without you!"  
I smiled and nodded, then helped him take the herbs to his place, I wanted to kiss him, tell him all these things I thought about him. No. He's too good for you, he would never like you…

I smile, I say goodbye, I leave. I hold in the tears as I walk past my mum and brother, I scream into my pillow when I get home, all these things in my head, I will never be able to say.


	12. Elliot and Chelsea

**OOKAY, I have gotten A LOT of requests, It's great and all but I think I'm gonna have to write until my fingers are bleeding…. ANYWAYS this is for Poppy isPretty- Elliot and Chelsea and the song is Dollhouse, by Priscilla Renea… um please read, review request and um… yeah. So um, have fun I guess. Um this was meant to be an anti-pairing. I don't know what that means, so yeah I just wrote like, what the song was about really… Um yeah. Have fun.**

I thought he liked me. I really did, I thought he was interested. No, he wasn't. He never was, I was just a pawn to help him get who he really wanted- Julia.

He played with my mind, screwed it up. He manipulated me- I loved him, I tried to be perfect and sweet and caring and make nice food and be beautiful. I wasn't good enough apparently, I sighed and looked over at him, laughing, smiling and just having fun with Julia. Did he actually have fun with me? Or was he just faking? Did he ever care about me? At all?

Some days he acts like I don't even exist, then he gets all sweet again, like before we were dating, right before he was going to ask me out, he says things like "Oh, hey Chelsea, you look nice today". He played with my heart, and my head. I thought he was a good guy, sweet and cute an caring. No. He was manipulative.

I'm not sad anymore, more… Angry. Tired, maybe… Sick of it all? Definitely.

I sighed and looked away, I did everything he wanted! I even wore the clothes he told me looked good on me. I did everything for him!  
I felt that after a while, Elliot was taking, not giving anything back, at all. I cooked, cleaned, cared for and was nice to him.

All he did was talk about Julia! In front of me. It was obvious he loved her, I was stupid to think he'd feel the same way about me. I fell out of love, I just stayed with him because I wasn't sure what I'd do without him. I gave up on having a proper relationship with him a long time before he left.

Funny thing is- he never broke up with me. Never. He slowly moved away. Slowly. Then he just stopped talking to me, all together, and went out with Julia.

I bit my lip, and looked down at my feet, I'm not his doll. No, I'm my own person. I'll never be anyone else's doll, life isn't a dollhouse where you can just play with people, their hearts, their heads, their emotions, no. Not only is that wrong, it's just cruel.

I smiled, that's right. I'm not coming back- I'm not his doll.

**That was short, but I have a lot of requests. So I'll do my best to keep them long, but… you know. But PRETTY PRETTY please, don't do more than two requests at a time, other wise I might not get everybody's done, so if you have done more than two per reveiw, I'll get yours done but not if you do more than two AFTER I post this, so ok. Yeah. Um, reveiw... um, request. But not more than TWO at a time. Yeahhh.**


	13. Angela and Gill

**OMG, thank you so much for OVER 20 reviews, I AM SOOOOO HAPPPPY, this one-shot is Gill and Angela- I don't really know the game this couple is in, so sorry if they are out of character. I did research though, read some fanfics, stalked some fictional characters, you know, anyway a few people have requested it, those people are… LengendarypkmnNyunyu and HMgurl4eva. ANYWAY- have fun, read, request and review :D**

I giggled and wrapped my arms around my husbands neck, he looked over his shoulder at me, I giggled again as he gave me a quick kiss. "Hey" I smiled  
"Hello, Angela" he smiled and turned around to face me, I hugged him again

"I missed you!"  
"You saw me this morning" he chuckled and ruffled my hair, I pouted "Ready for lunch?"  
"Yep"  
"Good. I just hope Luke doesn't go all… Luke on us again"  
I laughed "Yeah, I know… just don't react too much and he'll leave you alone"  
Gill chuckled as he took my hand, I smiled happily and skipped to the restaurant. I rested my head on his shoulder "So, how's work?" I asked  
"Good" he smiled  
"Your dad ok?"  
"He's…" I laughed, his facial expression told it all.  
"What about the farm, is it still fun?"  
"Yeah, can't wait until I can start growing some tomatoes! I know you love tomatoes!"  
He chuckled "You know me too well"

We walked laughing and talking until we arrived, we sat down at a table and looked at what we were going to get "What do you want?" he asked  
"I don't know it all sounds so good!" I cried  
"Well, I'll have some salad" he said as he got up "What do you want?"  
"Ah, I'll just have… err, salad as well?"  
Gill rolled his eyes, laughing, and walked off to order, I pouted and waited for him to return.

He sat down with our food, we talked and laughed, I couldn't help but smile at how far we'd come, he used to act so cold and distant, he never used to talk to me and he wasn't quiet about the fact he disliked me- but now he's so sweet and kind and very helpful.

I sighed and leaned back "So are you coming home now?" I asked, stretching  
"No, I can't sorry. I have a lot of paperwork to do" he sighed and stood up, I groaned and stood up  
"Seriously? Again?" I cried, he nodded wryly  
"I know, I know, but we'll start to spend more time together, soon. I promise"

I whined "Yeah, but err, I need my husband home!" I cried  
He smiled slightly and kissed me on the head "Yes, well this is all for both of us, maybe later the three of us, but I need to do this, ok?"

I nodded sadly "Try come home early though"  
"Of course, now I have to go before Luke comes in, if I have to listen to him go on about AWESOME and EXTREME, I may just go mad" he sighed, I giggled and dusted off imaginary crumbs off my lap

"Right, see you tonight!"  
"You too" he gave me a quick kiss  
"Love you"  
"I love you to, Angela"

I smiled, he has opened up a lot.


	14. Muffy and Jack

**I haven't been on in forever, I'm so so sorry! I just started at a new school, and it's been drama and homework (So much homework) and falling out with friends and crazy teachers and so much stuff being going on… I am so sorry! I have a free weekend and I have a hot chocolate with marshmallows and I pledge, to write as MANY one-shots as I can before my fingers fall off from typing. **

**Anyway, my one-shot for the moment was requested by Poppy isPretty- The song… Grenade (Ariana Grande Version) and the couple is Muffy and Jack. I hope you enjoy and again, sorry… ):**

Jack's a lady's man, I knew that much when I first met him, he's tall and handsome and definitely knows how to flirt, I thought he was sweet when I first met him. I really did, but it's funny how first impressions don't always last.

I was naïve, I thought he really liked me. But obviously not, he used me and I was heart-broken. It kills me to see him with other girls. I didn't blame Flora, it's not her fault, even though I don't know her that well, I know she's smart, and sweet and funny. She's gorgeous as well, I felt so bad when I heard about what happened between them, how he broke her heart like a toy. It kills me I still think about him, that I still care. That I still love him.

I was his little joke, he must have had a good laugh about it, that I was this dumb girl, head over heels in love, for him to play with and tell what to do and how to dress and how to act. I tried to be perfect for him, but I still wasn't good enough.

I was cleaning some glasses when I saw him out the window, with a girl. Not Flora, from what I heard in the bar, he was with a girl from out of town, I felt bad for her. She had no clue, no clue what he was capable of, how many hearts he had broken, how many girls cried over him and how much pain and loneliness he could cause. I looked down, and put the cup away.

I'd still do anything for Jack, I looked back on some of our dates, like when I realised I loved him. We were at the Goddess pond, it was romantic at the Fireworks festival, he had put up lanterns with little candles in them and we lay on our backs and watched the fireworks. When they finished, he kissed me and told me I was more beautiful than the stars and the fireworks combined. I was in love.

I thought he was, too. I trusted him, that night I did things with him I'd never done before, not with anyone else. I'm sure he found that funny, something to laugh at aswell.

I was too ashamed to tell anyone, I was scared that if I told one of the girls that rumours would start, and the name calling that comes with them.

I sighed, I love Jack, I want to be with him, but it hurts so much. I closed my eyes, I'd die for him, I'd catch a grenade. He wouldn't do the same.


	15. Shea and Chelsea

**Ok This was requested by pokegurl25… Its Shea and Chelsea. I've been meaning to do one of these but haven't gotten round to it, so I hope you enjoy it. Um, yeah so Have fun and request or review or both. Sorry if it's bad. **

"Chelsea!" Shea ran up and gave me a big hug "Missed you!"

"I missed you, too Shea!'

"Shea show Chelsea how to hunt today?"  
"Sure!" Shea took my hand and lead me down to the water, he had laid out spears and nets.

"Sh, quiet so we no scare fish" Shea whispered, I nodded. Shea took a spear and motioned for me to take one, we silently slipped into the river, Shea pointed to a school of fish, I nodded and tried to stab one, with out success "No, Chelsea need to stab hard!" he turned around to look for fish "I show you"

A big fish swam past, Shea quickly stabbed it, it was lodged high up on his spear "Impressive" I smiled, Shea gave me a big grin. "I good?"  
"Very good, much better than me"  
"I know, I bad at first but got better" Shea said "Wada much better than me, he caught six fish at once. Very good" Shea said, still looking in the water "one day, I catch eight fish at once, do Wada proud of me" I nodded and smiled, family was a big part of Shea's culture, he really wants Wada to be proud of him "But I better with big animals, the big pigs. Not Chelsea's animals, Shea knows not to eat them" I smiled

"Thanks Shea"  
"Those… 'Chickens?' they make funny tasting rocks, when you crack them, runny goo comes out and it takes good cooked" he said  
"That's how most people eat them"  
"I like them with pig"  
I laughed at how Shea had discovered eggs and bacon, I thought it was quite cute.  
"Why you laugh?"  
"I like them with pig, to Shea"  
He grinned "See, we like same food. That why we friends"  
I giggled, but inside, I wanted to be more than friends, Shea was the best friend I could ask for but over the months I had fallen in love with him. After a few hours, we were both tired, I had managed to spear a fish, and Shea took me to go cook them. "Where's Wada?"  
"He out. He getting mushrooms and vegetable for dinner"  
"oh"  
"Chelsea… what love?"  
"What?"  
"Wada told me, about love a different love. Not like family of friends or nature, different"  
"Um well, love is when all you want is to be with that person, and you want to stay with them forever and they make you happy and you want to marry them and have children with them and kiss them. Love is when you meet someone and you think they're perfect, and you would do anything for them" I said  
"Oh" Shea said casually "Shea love Chelsea"  
"What?"  
"Shea wants all those things with Chelsea. Chelsea is perfect"  
"No I'm not"  
"Yes you are, Shea want to marry you so we can be together forever and ever"  
"Well, I love you Shea"  
"Shea and Chelsea should get married"  
"Are you asking me to marry you?"  
"Yes" Shea said "Chelsea want to marry Shea?"  
"Of course, Shea I love you"  
Shea grinned "We marry?"  
"Yes!"  
"We tell Wada?"  
"Yes, we'll wait for him to come back"  
"While we wait, Shea want to know… what kissing?" He tilted his head "Like part of love? We kiss if we in love?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and then kissed him softly and warmly on the lips, after a moment, I pulled back.

Shea blushed and grinned "Shea like kissing"


	16. Vaughn and Chelsea 2

**Ok, this one Is for LengendarypkmnNyunyu… it's one of my favourite pairings, Vaughn and Chelsea. I know I've already done one but I sort of thought that I do one where they end up together and live happily ever after and yeah, so enjoy! (: It's sort of part of my Julia and Elliot Pairing, but in the future, because Julia said they made a cute couple. ANYWAY… Please enjoy.**

I giggled and wrapped my arms around my fiancé's neck "I missed you"  
He kissed me "I missed you too"

"Aw, you two are so cute" I looked over to see Julia sitting down in the living room rubbing her belly, which was getting really big from the baby, I smiled over at her, arms still around Vaughn and giggled. Vaughn kissed me again "I have to get back to work"  
"But I haven't seen you in so long"  
"I know but we're getting married soon, aren't we? I need to work so we can make sure when we have a little baby" he said "He or she can have the best start in life"  
I pouted and kissed him again "I guess I'll hang with Julia until you're done"  
He nodded and chuckled, then kissed me on the forehead, I sat with Julia "Hey"

"Hey"  
"Have you gotten over you're cravings yet?" I laughed "You're gone through a hell of a lot of chocolate ice cream"  
"Everyone likes chocolate ice cream"  
"Not with pickles" I laughed, then so did Julia. She was really glowing with the pregnancy  
"I can't believe you and Vaughn are getting married" she smiled "I remember when you two used to like, hate each other"

"I never hated him!"  
"You fought a lot"  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
"Remember the fight the day after Elliot and I started dating, we were squealing and he called us loud idiots, and you yelled at him and called him a and I quote 'antisocial emo cowboy with nothing better to do than pick on people who don't deserve it'" I giggled, we were really nasty to each other at first "Or what about the time you two had the fight and somehow managed to end up making out"

I blushed and remembered back to that particular fight

_We were arguing over whether it was ok for me to get a dog from Mirabelle, it was in the forest. _

"_You can't get a dog, you can barely care for a chicken, you barely need to feed those, they eat bugs and seeds! They are the easiest animals to care for" he yelled  
"I can take care of a chicken you idiot"  
"Well what happened to what was it, the chicken with the stupid name? Fluffy. Oh, yeah now I remember it DIED!"  
"That wasn't my fault" I said sadly  
"Um, yes it was! Who left him outside overnight so the wolves got him?"_

_That was when I started crying, Fluffy had died only last week and I was still sore about it, she was my first chick that I had bred, and I was devastated when she died. "oh, crap. Uh don't cry"  
Vaughn said uncomfortably "I didn't mean it. You'd take good care of a dog"  
He sat down next to me, I sobbed and shook my head "No I wouldn't you're right, I'm too dumb"  
"No you're not" Vaughn sighed "I was just mad 'because you called me an anti-social emo cowboy"_

_I giggled and wiped the tears away "Sorry I didn't mean that" I smiled "Sometimes I get carried away when I'm mad"_

"_I can tell, but same here. I get really mad over real tiny things sometimes" He chuckled "Living with Julia can do that to you"_

_I looked into his eyes, and I think we both knew we were about to kiss, we leaned in at the same time, it was warm and sweet and soft, he held my hand and I touched the back of his neck to pull him in closer, I don't know how long we were there, but the sky turned from blue to orange to purple, and then we stopped._

Vaughn chuckled "Not gonna lie, that was my favourite fight"  
Me and Julia giggled "Then you bought her a puppy" Julia giggled "Was that to say thank you or sorry"  
"Bit of both" We giggled again

After an hour or so, Vaughn was done, we said goodbye to Julia, she told me not to let 'the anti-social emo cowboy' convince me not to buy that cow I was going to get in a few days, I laughed and told her I wouldn't , and me and Vaughn walked home.

"I love you" he smiled and kissed me  
I giggled "I love you to, anti-social emo cowboy"


End file.
